Thunderstrike's love
by rainydays31
Summary: Canterlot high. in the high school there is love and friends. Well this pony named Thunderstrike has a friend named Winterstorm who is trying to get Thunderstrike to love somepony and go to the dance. Will Winterstorm get Thunderstrike to love? Or will she fail?
1. Gotta find love!

**I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY. THIS IS FOR MY BFF... (IM THUNDERSTRIKE AND SHE IS WINTERSTORM.) IDC IF U HATE THIS OR THINK ITS CHILDISH. HATERS GONNA HATE :D**

~~WINTERSTORM'S POV~~

WINTERSTORM nudged her locker open. "What's up?" Winterstorm's best friend ThunderStrike Galloped up to her. ThunderStrike was the cutest pony in school. She always won in a sport. Winterstorm thought she was the fastest pegasus! "Oh you know the usual." Thunderstrike nodded and opened her locker that was right beside Winterstorm's.

"So u ready for the up coming dance?!" Thunderstrke turned to Winterstorm and frowned. "Me at a dance? Not a chance! I have a race anyways..." Winterstorm rolled her eyes. "You could hang with me and SunLit." Thunderstrike started to walk away. Winterstorm ran up beside her. "Please! Why would i want to hang with you and your _boyfriend?!"_Winterstorm sighed. "your loss." She turned and started to walk to her class. "Escuse me?!" Thunderstrike flew in front of Winterstorm and stopped her."Did u say my _LOSS?!"_Winterstorm gaspsed. did she really? Everypony knows you never say that to Thunderstrike.

Her cutiemark is a 1st place trophey with a thundercloud above it and lightning wrapped around the trophy. She NEVER loses. "Ugh no..." Thunderstrike sighed angrily. "Okay i'm sorry... Just know I NEVER EVER lose." Winterstorm gave a small smile and then over her shoulder she saw SunLit. "Bye ThunderStrike gotta run." Winterstorm ran to SunLit. In greeting he smiled and talked with her to class.


	2. MoonDemon

~~Thunderstorm's POV~~ Thunderstorm watched Winterstorm walk away. Was she right? Thunderstorm snickered at her thoughts. "She can't be! I'm indepentant..." Thunderstorm whispered outloud mostly to herself. She then grabbed her books and started to gallop away, to her next class. "OWW!" Thunderstorm fell on the ground. Tripped. "I am so sorry!" Thunderstorm turned and saw MoonDemon. "It's...fine." She slowly started to pick up her books. Then her head hit MoonDemon's as he bent down at the same time to gather his books. " Sorry- urm-AGAIN..." Thunderstorm smiled at him. He was a Light grey pegasus with a dazzleing black mane. His eyes were a dark mysterious Grey. While, Thunderstorm was a White pegasus with a white and sparkleing grey mane. Her tail was as dark as a thundercloud and her eyes an electric blue color. The two pegasi stared at eachother for a long time. Did MoonDemon have feelings for her? Why was he looking at her like that? Why didn't Thunderstom want to turn away? Did she have feelings for HIM?They both turned away from each other at the same time. "Umm i should..." Thunderstorm smiled and nodded. "Yeah, me uh too..." Then the to pegasi walked away. "Yep... I like him..." 


	3. PARTY

~~Winterstorm's POV~~ WINTERSTORM shoved her things into the locker. Her long curly white mane flowed with her head as she nudged it close. School had been HORRIBLE today. She got a D on a test and then fell in P.E. and got her ear ring hooked on a unicorn's horn. She didn't want to be reminded about that... SunLit smiled at he trotted up to WinterStorm. "Umm hey i got a question..." His golden fur rested soothingly on his slender body. Sunlit's mane and tail were blonde. His eyes a suddle brown. ''Yes SunLit?" They both stopped at the end of the hallway. "You wanna come to the party at my place tonight? You can bring Thunderstrike if u want but i think she is already going..." Winterstorm tilted her head. "Sure i will come. But who is Thunderstrike going to the party with?" SunLit smiled and whispered to Winterstorm, "my brother kinda likes her..." Winterstorm sqealed in happiness. "Wait which on you have two..." Sunlit glared at her and spoke quietly. "MoonDemon..." MoonDemon's POV (sorry it switches so much) "Hey Thunderstrike!" MoonDemon flew to the white pegasus his stomach filling with butterflies. "Oh hey, MoonDemon." was she blushing? Wait was he blushing?! The two pegasi stared at each other for a while. Like before. "Umm I was wondering..." MoonDemon gulped quietly. Why was it this hard to ask a girl to come to a party?"Wondering what?" He focused on her his eyes staring into hers. "Do you wan- i mean umm do you have the study uh guide? I need to borrow it..." Her eyes seemed to change color. Did she hope he was going to ask her out? "Yeah here..." Thunderstrike puuled out a neatly written paper from her bag. "Also... Are you free tonight? My brother is having a party and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe I don't know... um come?" Thunderstrike nodded and smiled at him. "Thought you would NEVER ask!" MoonDemon smiled. "See ya?" Thunderstrik nodded. "Oh here's the study guide!" She called to him as he walked off. "Umm sorry I don't need it!" They both laughed. 


End file.
